36/15
Arapça harfli ayet metni قَالُوا مَا أَنتُمْ إِلاَّ بَشَرٌ مِّثْلُنَا وَمَا أَنزَلَ الرَّحْمن مِن شَيْءٍ إِنْ أَنتُمْ إِلاَّ تَكْذِبُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kalu ma entüm illa beşerum mislüna ve ma enzeler rahmanü min şey'in in entüm illa tekzibun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-galû: dediler 2-mâ: değilsiniz 3-entüm: siz 4-illâ:ancak siz 5-beşerun: insansınız 6-mislünâ: bizim gibi 7-ve mâenzele: indirmedi 8-errahmânu: rahmân 9-min şeyin: bir şey 10-in entüm:ancak siz 11-illâ tekzibûn: sadece yalan söylüyorsunuz Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Onlar, siz demişlerdi, ancak bizim gibi insansınız ve rahman da hiçbir şey indirmemiştir, siz, ancak yalan söylemektesiniz. Ali Bulaç Meali Dediler ki: "Siz, bizim benzerimiz olan bir beşerden başkası değilsiniz, Rahman (olan Allah) da herhangi bir şey indirmiş değildir. Siz, yalnızca yalan söylüyorsunuz." Ahmet Varol Meali Dediler ki: "Siz de bizim gibi birer insandan başka bir şey değilsiniz. Rahman da bir şey indirmemiştir. Siz ancak yalan söylüyorsunuz." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Onlar şöyle dediler: “Siz de ancak bizim gibi insansınız. Rahmân, hiçbir şey indirmemiştir. Siz sadece yalan söylüyorsunuz.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Elçilere dediler ki: Siz de ancak bizim gibi birer insansınız. Rahmân, herhangi bir şey indirmedi. Siz ancak yalan söylüyorsunuz. Edip Yüksel Meali 15. Dediler ki, "Siz de bizim gibi insandan başka bir şey değilsiniz. Rahman ise hiçbir şey indirmemiştir. Siz yalan söylüyorsunuz." Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Siz bizim gibi insandan başka birşey değilsiniz, hem Rahman hiç birşey indirmedi; siz sırf yalan söylüyorsunuz! dediler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Siz, dediler: bizim gibi bir beşerden başka bir şey değilsiniz, hem Rahman hiç bir şey indirmedi, siz sırf yalan söylüyorsunuz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen (O münkirler de) Dediler ki: «Siz bizim gibi bir insandan başka değilsiniz. Ve Rahmân hiçbir şey indirmedi. Siz, ancak yalan söyleyenlersiniz.» Muhammed Esed (Berikiler): "Siz de bizim gibi ölümlü insanlarsınız!" diye cevap verdiler, "Ayrıca Rahman, herhangi bir (vahiy) de göndermiş değil. Siz sadece yalan söylüyorsunuz!" Suat Yıldırım Ahali dedi ki: "Doğrusu Rahman’ın indirdiği bir şey yok!Siz de bizim gibi bir beşersiniz, evet evet... siz sadece yalancısınız!" Süleyman Ateş Meali (Kentliler) Dediler ki: "Siz de bizim gibi insandan başka bir şey değilsiniz. Rahmân bir şey indirmemiştir. Siz sadece yalan söylüyorsunuz." Şaban Piriş Meali -Siz de bizim gibi insandan başka bir şey değilsiniz, Rahman, hiç bir şey indirmemiştir. Siz sadece yalan söylüyorsunuz, diye cevap vermişlerdi. Ümit Şimşek Meali Onlar "Siz de bizim gibi birer beşersiniz," dediler. "Rahmân'ın birşey indirdiği yok; siz yalan söylüyorsunuz." Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Kent halkı dedi ki: "Siz, bizim gibi birer insandan başka şey değilsiniz. Rahman hiçbir şey indirmemiştir. Siz sadece yalan söylüyorsunuz." Yusuf Ali (English) The (people) said: Ye are only men like ourselves; and (Allah) Most Gracious sends no sort of revelation: Ye do nothing but lie. M. Pickthall (English) They said: Ye are but mortals like unto us. The Beneficent hath naught revealed. Ye do but lie! Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 15-19-O şehir sahipleri (elçilere karşı) şöyle dediler: Siz bizim gibi bir insandan başka bir şey değilsiniz." Fazla ne meziyetiniz olabilir ki öyle bir davada bulunuyorsunuz. Ve Rahmân hiçbir şey indirmemiştir. Ne vahiy, ne peygamberlik, ne kitap. Siz sırf yalan söylüyorsunuz. Vahiy ve peygamberliği, insanın peygamberliğini esasından inkâr ettiler. Çünkü Romalılar müşrik, putperest idiler. Bununla beraber Allah'ı inkâr etmemişlerdi. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Berikiler: "Siz de bizim gibi ölümlü insanlarsınız!" diye cevap verdiler, "Ayrıca Rahmân, herhangi bir vahiy de göndermiş değil. Siz sadece yalan söylüyorsunuz!" (11) 11 - Karş. 6:91 -"Onlar, ‘Allah insana hiçbir şey vahyetmemiştir' derken Allah'ı gereği gibi kavramadıklarını göstermişlerdir". Ayrıca bkz. 34:31 ve ilgili not 38. Gerek yukarıdaki ayet, gerekse bu ikisi, Allah'a "inandıkları"nı düşünen, ancak bu "inanc"ın pratik hayatlarına müdahale etmesine izin vermeyen insanlara hitab etmektedir: onlar dine sadece müphem bir duygusal rol yüklemek ve vahyin objektif gerçekliğini inkar etmek suretiyle, bu tavırlarını haklılaştırmaya çalışırlar -oysa vahiy kavramı, mutlak ahlakî değerlerin Allah tarafından tesisine ve insanın onlara tam teslimiyet ile yükümlü olduğuna işaret eder. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 15. -0 inkarcılar da- dediler ki: Siz bizim gibi bir insandan başka birşey değilsiniz. Ve rahman hiçbir şey indirmedi. Siz başka değil, ancak yalan söyliyenlersiniz. 15. 0 mübarek zâtlar, o şehir ahalisini tevhid dinine davet edince o inkarcılar da (Dediler ki: Siz bizim gibi bir insandan başka birşey değilsiniz) bize karşı sizin özelliğiniz; bir üstünlüğünüz yoktur, (ve Rahman hiç bir şey indirmedi) Öyle iddia ettiğiniz gibi size bir vahy indirmedi ve Peygamberlik ihsan etmedi, sizi bize tercih buyurmadı. Binaenaleyh (siz başka değil, ancak yalan söyleyenlersiniz) öyle risâlet iddianız, hakikate aykırıdır. 0 ahalinin "Rahman birşey indirmedi" demelerinden bir işaret var ki, onlar Hanlığı itiraf ediyorlarmış, fakat putlara tapıyorlar, peygamberliği inkâr ediyorlarmış.